


Warmth

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Some fluff based on the words. "You're so warm."





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to get one of my longer fics updated soon, either Soldier's Boy or Broken Parts but here is some fluff.

When they get to the safe house, the heat  is taking a while to kick on. It is cold  and they are all a bit wet from the snow outside, Clint getting the worst of it, having been on a nearby roof instead of in the building like Bucky and Steve were. He isn’t the one complaining right now though and Steve just gives a nod at Bucky’s grumbles right now.

“Next outside op should be in Hawaii or someway with more sunshine. Tired of the cold.”

Steve agrees with the sentiment, neither of them really enjoy the cold considering their past but they aren’t the ones shivering right now. Clint gets out several words in-between his teeth chattering and Steve hopes that the heat works quickly.

“I’ll be sure to bring that up to SHIELD, but I bet that all the bad guys pick cold spots on purpose. Cause they’re jerks.”

Steve can’t help but smile at  Clint’s words and Bucky moves a bit closer to Clint, grabs ahold of Clint’s damp shirt.

“We need to get out of these clothes.”

“I bet you say that to all the snipers.”

Clint says this and Bucky just gives him a  little grin now.

“Only to the cute ones. Steve want to start some coffee?”

Bucky asks and Steve gives a nod, goes to the little kitchn as Bucky helps get Clint into some dryer clothes. He’ll change in a bit, finds the coffee maker and coffee quickly, gets it started. They will need to eat something in a bit but  that can happen after coffee. He goes into  the small bedroom as the heat finally kicks in fully, Clint is in the bathroom and Bucky is finishing changing as Steve starts to do the same.

“He was soaked to the bone, hopefully he won’t catch a cold. Coffee on?”

Bucky says this and Steve gives a nod as he pulls on a dry long sleeve shirt.

“Yep, coach looks comfy enough and heat is on, we can get him wrapped up in blankets and eat some soup in a bit. Coffee should be done soon, I’ll get us all cups if you can get him settled.”

Bucky gives a nod and brushes a quick kiss against Steve’s check. They won’t be picked up till the morning and it is nice to have a bit of time to just  be able to be with each other. It would be better if it was at home but Steve is still going to enjoy it.

He goes and get three cups of coffee, puts the right amount of sugar for each of them and heads back to the little living room type area. Bucky and Clint are getting settled on the couch and there is a space for Steve right next  to Clint. He hands Bucky his coffee and then sits down, gives Clint his coffee as Clint puts some of the blanket on Steve as well. Clint  is snuggled in between Steve and Bucky now, warm coffee in his hands and he isn’t shivering anymore.

“You’re so warm. I love you.”

Clint murmurs this as he takes a sip of his coffee and Bucky shakes his head a bit as Steve asks a question.

“Was that for us or the coffee?”

“All three of you but you two are a little ahead of the coffee in my affections”

Clint says this with a  little smile.

“Hope we rank above pizza too.”

Bucky says this and Clint gives a little shrug now.

“Don’t know if I would go quite that far but maybe I can be convinced   that you guys are better than pizza, might take a lot of convincing . ‘

Bucky brushes  a quick kiss against Clint’s lips before speaking now.

“We have a while before we have to leave, think we can convince him we are better than pizza, Steve?”

Bucky asks this and Steve just gives a little smile before brushing his own kiss against Clint’s lips.

“I think so. Or we’ll have fun trying.”

Steve means it, they will have fun tonight. They are safe and warm and together and that is all Steve needs right now.


End file.
